


As a Thank You

by CalicoPudding



Series: trash-by-vogue's prompts [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Drawing, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, I think?, Living Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, artist yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time he's had this dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop? Anyway, here's some rarepair fluff for you lovely people.

Kageyama wakes with a start, sitting straight up, sweat trickling down his neck while his fingers twist white into the sheets. His chest rises and falls faster than he thinks it should be. The remnants of his dream dance behind his eyelids. It’s nothing but snatches, bursts of colors.

The crimson of a cape, the empty black as the gym floor fell out from under him. The blur of a volleyball spinning in the air as his teammates turn their backs. He sees the world shatter, glassy shards cracking apart as the volleyball hits the last bit of floor. Then it disappears, like everything else.

He looks around, noting that the other side of his bed is empty. That’s not really worrisome though, it just means that he’ll have to go to the living room. He can do that much.

Maybe.

He twists his hands tighter into the sheets, notices that they’re shaking but ignores them in exchange for trying to slow his breathing. 

Unsteady, Kageyama swings his legs over the edge of his bed, letting go of the sheets.

The room is dark, the glow from the hallway light is barely enough to illuminate the space beneath the door. He knows his way around but holds his shaking hands out anyways, just in case he’s still dreaming and the room has changed.

Opening the door lets in a flood of light and he squints on instinct, despite the fact that he keeps shuffling forward. 

Yamaguchi’s at the coffee table, a closed sketchbook to his left on the arm of the couch and multiple sheets of loose drawing paper in front of him. There’s a half empty mug of tea sitting beside a small array of colored pencils and rubber erasers. He’s wearing his glasses and the side of his left hand is stained with pencil dust. One of his drawing pads sits in his lap, possessing all of his attention for the moment. 

Kageyama spares a moment to look at what’s on the page, unsurprised to find a mess of rough idea sketches.

He moves forward and ends up stepping on the one creaky floorboard in the apartment.

“Oh, sorry, I couldn’t sleep so-” Yamaguchi looks up, a small smile on his lips. That smile soon fades when he takes in Kageyama’s appearance.

Wordlessly, Yamaguchi makes space on the couch and pushes the coffee table further away. He stands up, removing his glasses and setting them beside his mug. Without hesitation, he walks over to Kageyama, looping his arms around the other’s waist and leaning in.

They stand like that for a couple of minutes before Yamaguchi guides Kageyama back to the couch. He sits against the cushion  and Kageyama lays down so he can rest his head in Yamaguchi’s lap. Yamaguchi rubs his hand up and down Kageyama’s side, his other ends up in Kageyama’s hair, tugging lightly at the strands.

“Bad dream?” he asks when Kageyama’s breathing has evened out.

“They left me alone,” Kageyama whispers.

It’s a common enough occurrence, this dream and its variations. Sometimes Kageyama falls into the black when it starts swallowing everything up, other times he stand frozen while his old teammates leave him one by one. It’s never good. Despite Kageyama’s turn around in high school, he’s still haunted with this dream, and it’s been years now.

Whenever it happens, Yamaguchi’s generally in bed with him, but sometimes he moves to the living room to draw, not wanting to wake Kageyama with the light. But this has happened, Yamaguchi had once ended up smearing paint into the bare skin of Kageyama’s arm, but a little pencil lead won’t be much of an issue. 

“It’s okay, it’s not like that now, you know that,” Yamaguchi says quietly.

It’s not like that at all now. Everyone’s still friends with each other, Kageyama and Hinata, as well as their previous teammates sometimes get together to play a few matches at the park. Yamaguchi tags along, he plays sometimes, draws for the most part. Kageyama doesn’t stand alone anymore, and they’re all proud of him for making it so far.

But he still worries, Yamaguchi knows he does. One of his biggest concerns in high school was that they’d be at a game and he’d set, only to find Hinata, or some other spiker, nowhere near the net, not looking at him. He’d told Yamaguchi as such when the latter noticed him acting anxious during practice one day in their second year.

“I know,” Kageyama says, “But I still have that dream.”

“It doesn’t change anything. You’re still a wonderful player, and you always will be. You won’t ever be like that again, okay?”

Kageyama nods slowly and Yamaguchi drops a kiss to his forehead.

They stay as they are until Kageyama calms down completely. 

“Are you okay, now?” Yamaguchi asks as Kageyama sits up.

“Yes.” Kageyama rearranges himself so he can sit up, leaning into Yamaguchi’s side. “Can I watch you draw?”

“Sure.”

For the most part, Yamaguchi’s not totally fond of being watched over his shoulder, but he knows Kageyama’s eyes aren’t the judging kind. He’d caught Kageyama staring at his sketchbook some time ago and had been more than a little surprised at what he’d seen. Kageyama watched with some sort of wondrous curiosity that made Yamaguchi’s heart swell. He likes drawing with Kageyama watching him, it makes him feel better.

He reaches for his drawing pad and one of his colored pencils and flips to a fresh page.

“I love you,” Kageyama says suddenly, fidgeting and pointedly ignoring the warm gaze Yamaguchi is sending his way.

Yamaguchi has half a mind to respond with an ‘of course’ just so that Kageyama is aware that Yamaguchi knows  _ exactly _ what he’s saying, but decides against it.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I'm a filthy liar who said they were actually gonna work on current projects. However, if you'd like me to procrastinate more for the sake of stories like this then prompt me at tumblr.


End file.
